Usher syndrome (USH) and non-syndromic retinitis pigmentosa (NSRP) are degenerative diseases of the retina. USH is clinically and genetically heterogeneous and by far the most common type of inherited deaf-blindness in man (1 in 6,000 individuals) (Kimberling et al, 2010). The hearing impairment in USH patients is mostly stable and congenital and can be partly compensated by hearing aids or cochlear implants. NSRP is more prevalent than USH, occurring in 1 per 4,000 individuals (Hartong et al, 2006). The degeneration of photoreceptor cells in USH and NSRP is progressive and often leads to complete blindness between the third and fourth decade of life, thereby leaving time for therapeutic intervention. Mutations in the USH2A gene are the most frequent cause of USH explaining up to 50% of all USH patients worldwide (±1300 patients in The Netherlands) and, as indicated by McGee et al (2010), also the most prevalent cause of NSRP in the USA (likely accounting for 12-25% of all cases of retinitis pigmentosa (RP); ±600 patients in The Netherlands). They are spread throughout the 72 USH2A exons and their flanking intronic sequences, and consist of nonsense and missense mutations, deletions, duplications, large rearrangements, and splicing variants (USHbases and unpublished results). The by far most frequently mutated exon is exon 13, which contains two founder mutations (c.2299delG (p.E767SfsX21) in USH2 patients and c.2276G>T (p.C759F) in NSRP patients). For exon 50, fifteen pathogenic mutations have been reported, of which at least eight are clearly protein truncating (Baux et al, 2007 & 2014; Garcia-Garcia et al, 2011; Dreyer et al, 2008; McGee et al, 2010; Le Quesne Stabej et al, 2012). Recently the first deep-intronic mutation in intron 40 of USH2A (c.7595-2144A>G) was reported (Vaché et al, 2012). This mutation creates a cryptic high-quality splice donor site in intron 40 resulting in the inclusion of an aberrant exon of 152 bp in the mutant USH2A mRNA, and inserts a premature stop codon in exon 41 when translated (FIGS. 1A and B). USH and other retinal dystrophies, for long have been considered as uncurable disorders. Recent and ongoing phase I/II clinical trials using gene augmentation therapy have led to promising results in selected groups of LCA/RP/USH patients with mutations in the RPE65 (Bainbridge et al, 2008; Cideciyan et al, 2008; Hauswirth et al, 2008; Maguire et al, 2008) and MYO7A (Hashimoto et al, 2007; Lopes et al, 2013; Colella et al, 2014; Zallocchi et al, 2014) genes. The size of the coding sequence (15,606 bp) and alternative splicing of the USH2A gene and mRNA, respectively, hamper gene augmentation therapy, due to the currently limiting cargo size of many available vectors (e.g. adeno-associated (AAV) and lentiviral vectors). Despite the broad clinical potential of antisense oligonucleotide (AON)-based therapy, it is not frequently used in the vertebrate eye. AONs are small (16-25 nucleotide) polynucleotide molecules that are able to interfere with splicing as their sequence is complementary to that of target pre-mRNA molecules. Upon binding of an AON, the targeted region of the pre-mRNA is no longer available for splicing factors which results in skipping of the exon that is targeted by the AON. Therapeutically, this methodology can be used in two ways: a) to redirect normal splicing of genes in which mutations activate cryptic splice sites and b) to skip exons that carry (protein-truncating) mutations in such a way, that the reading frame of the mRNA remains intact and a (partially) functional protein is made. For the USH2A gene 28 out of the 72 described exons can potentially be skipped without disturbing the overall reading frame of the transcript. Both methods are already successfully applied in patients with severe genetic disorders (Scaffidi et al, 2005; Cirak et al, 2011a/b; Goemans et al, 2011). It is therefore an objective of the invention to provide a convenient therapeutic strategy for the prevention, treatment or delay of USH and/or NSRP caused by mutations in exons 13, 50 and intron 40 of USH2A. To date however, treatment options available for Usher syndrome patients are limited to ear implants or hearing aids. No treatment for Usher syndrome related blindness is currently available.